1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the invention relates generally to elastic energy storage and deployment systems within compact arrow launching devices that utilize counteracting block and tackle pulley systems. Particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to elastic energy storage and deployment systems that direct force to a series of pulleys that extend and retract a launching cord in a general serpentine path.
2. Description of Prior Art and Related Information
The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Prior art methods of storing and deploying elastic energy to extend and retract are known. Conventional devices, such as elastomers, like rubber tubes and bands, and coil springs made of metal, composite or polymers, can be used for performing these methods.
However, these conventional systems have limitations. While elastomers, like rubber, can store and release elastic energy along a linear course at high velocity due to its low mass, it is not compact and requires significant distance to extend the elastomer to a functional length.
While metal, composite and polymer extension and compression springs can be more reliable over a range of temperatures as compared to rubber springs, they also require considerable distance to extend or compress to a functional length. In addition, the higher mass of the metal compression or extension springs imposes a velocity limitation, as significant energy is required to extend or retract the spring's own mass, greatly reducing the available energy for accelerating an arrow.
In addition, conventional systems of elastic energy storage and deployment are known to produce shock loading on the launching cord after deployment, resulting is faster cord wear or breakage. In the case of brittle composite springs, shock loading can even damage the spring itself. When metal extension and compression springs are used, the shock loading also produces loud resonance vibrations through the coils after being deployed.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an elastic energy storage and deployment system that can overcome the above limitations.